High school love
by Dandie Lyon
Summary: This Fanfiction takes place when shuichi and yuki are 17. They have been going to the same school since kindergarden. But there is one diffrence between the two...Yuki is popular. But shuichi is only a nerd. Yess i made them the same age :D


_**New story...YAY!!!!! I warn you now his mom has no name in this story either.**_

Chapter 1!!!

Shuichi woke up to the annoying sound he hated most...his alarm clock. He checked the time. He then got up and dressed rubbing his eyes as he went downstairs for breakfast. When he gott down there he saw a note on the table. it said: 

_Dear shuichi,_

_Breakfast is in the oven. We went out shopping. Be back soon. _

_From : Your mom. _

Shuichi then went to the oven and pulled out his breakfast. After he was done he noticed he was really late. **_Shuichi: SHIT!!! Now im gunna get detention. GRRRRR!!! _** He grabbed his bagg and ran out the door. As he ran down the hill he tripped and hit the most popular person in school : Yuki. He got up and looked around for his books. His arm was cutt and he was covered in dirt. Yuki got up. Shuichi looked up at the blonde. Shuichi's eyes where filled with tears. Yuki looked down at him. Shuichi then grabbed his books and then stood up. " Sorry," Shuichi said looking away. He then continued walking down the hill.

At school.

When Shuichi got to school he relised his clocks were an hour fast. " Shit," He said under his breath. He then collapsed and sat on the ground in front of the school. There was still another hour till he had to be at class. " Shit," He repeated

With Yuki

Yuki was still standing at the spot where he got ran into. He picked up his books and started to walk to school. **_Yuki : Where is that kid from? He looks so familer. Does he go to school? Maybe thats where he is from...no couldn't be. I've met just about everyone at school. Well all except two. Is he in that two? Oh well i gotta get to school if im late mom will kill me._**

Back at school

Shuichi was still sitting there doing nothing. It started to rain. "Perfect..." He whispeared. He looked up and saw Yuki comming. "Oh even better," He whispeared sarcastically. Yuki sat down near Shuichi on the floor and started to do homework. The popular kids nevered like Shuichi or his best friend Hiro. Shuichi moved over and now was sitting on the wet ground with rain falling on his head. Yuki looked over at Shuichi. **_Yuki: What an idiot he is going to get soaked! _**Yuki then moved over so shuichi could sit under the covered area. Shuichi moved back under. THen he grabbed his books and decided to walk around the school for a few minutes.

Yuki looked up and watched him leave. **_Shuichi: Godd damn Yuki. I hate them all. They think they're better because they have a lot of friends or nice clothes or cars or godd knows what. I hate them so much! _**Shuichi got back to the front of the school. Then he walked on the road to avoid Yuki in any way possible. Shuichi's phone started ringing. "Hello?" He answered. " Yo. It's Hiro. I'm sick do you think you could drop off my homework?" Hiro asked. "Yupp." " Thanks Where are you right now i hear cars?" " Im at school. Mom forgot to change the clocks again. Yuki is here to so im debating going home," He replied. " Ah. Well i gotta go. Cya later." " Byee."

Shuichi was now at the front of the school again. He walked around Yuki then sat down. **_Yuki: What is his problem? I didn't do anything. He dosen't look like anyone i know. _**Yuki was staring at shuichi. When Shuichi finally noticed he backed away a bit. Yuki got back to working. Shuichi was playing games on his phone and text messaging hiro. Yuki's pencil broke. "Shit," He said. Shuichi looked at him. " Do you have a pencil sharpener i can use?" Yuki asked. Shuichi handed him his pencil sharpener. Yuki used it then gave it back. Shuichi put it in his bag. His shirt had a red stain from where he had just cut his arm from falling.

Yuki pulled out a roll of bandages. " Your arm is bleeding," He said. Shuichi looke down. " SHIT!" He yelled. " Give me your arm.," Yuki said. Shuichi gave Yuki his arm and Yuki wrapped it up in bandages. Shuichi looked at him confused. Then told hiro. Hiro's reply said : Weird... Shuichi and Hiro kept talking. Shuichi couldn't stop thinking about Yuki. **_Shuichi: Whyy is he all i can ever think about? He is so annoying i hate him so much! _**Yuki was also thinking about Shuichi.

Yuki just relised why. He loved him. Shuichi looked at Yuki. He got butterflies in his stomach. Then relised...he loved him.


End file.
